Christine Everhart
|gender = Female |affiliation = Brown University (formerly) Vanity Fair (formerly) WHiH World News *''WHiH Newsfront'' |movie = Iron Man Iron Man 2 |web series = WHiH Newsfront (8 episodes) |comic = Iron Man: I Am Iron Man! Iron Man 2 Adaptation |actor = Leslie Bibb |status = Alive}} Christine Everhart is a journalist who worked for Vanity Fair before being employed as an anchor for WHiH World News. Biography Early Life Brown University Education Christine Everhart graduated from Brown University.Iron Man Reporter Meeting Tony Stark ]] Christine Everhart approached Tony Stark outside of Caesars Palace in Las Vegas, Nevada. When Happy Hogan deemed her attractive enough, Stark agreed to speak to her. She questioned him on Stark Industries' business practices, noting his nicknames of the "da Vinci of our time" and the "Merchant of Death." Stark deflected her questions, claiming that the world would always need weapons, and invited her back to his mansion in Malibu. Charmed by Tony Stark's confidence, reputation, and attractiveness, she accepted, and had rough and passionate sex with him that night. The Morning After ]] The following morning, Everhart woke up alone, still nude from the events of the previous night. After overlooking the incredible view from Stark's bedroom, she donned a loose shirt and began exploring Stark's mansion looking for her sexual partner, eventually being greeted by Stark's loyal A.I. J.A.R.V.I.S. and equally loyal assistant Pepper Potts, who had washed and dry-cleaned her missing clothes. After exchanging insults, where Everhart noted that Stark still made Potts do the laundry, Potts had her coldly escorted out, stating that she was sometimes tasked with taking out the trash. Questioning Stark ]] Once Tony Stark returned from Afghanistan after being kidnapped by the Ten Rings, Everhart ambushed Stark at the third annual benefit for the Firefighters Family Fund. She accused Stark of lying about halting weapons manufacturing, and showed him images proving Stark Industries was still selling weapons and that the weapons had been sold to the Ten Rings in Gulmira. Horrified, Stark headed outside to confront Obadiah Stane with Everhart in tow, where she listened in on their conversation, hearing Stark accuse Stane of selling weapons to third parties and Stane's confession of attempting to remove Stark from his company. Stark's Press Conference 's press conference]] Everhart attended Tony Stark's press conference after the Duel of Los Angeles, and listened as Stark read from cards explaining what little involvement he had had in the battle. Everhart interrupted Stark and expressed her suspicions of him being Iron Man, which he denied, though he did accuse Everhart of calling him a superhero, which she denied as well. Shortly following this exchange, Stark told the world that Everhart was right and he was indeed Iron Man. Circuit de Monaco , Tony Stark and Justin Hammer]] Christine Everhart accompanied Justin Hammer to Monaco since she had to interview him for Vanity Fair. While there, they bumped into Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, who were also attending. Hammer tried to speak to Stark and tease him, but was quickly mocked for losing military contracts. Everhart then attempted to make Stark jealous, only to be humiliated when Tony casually mentioned their sexual past. ]] Christine lost interest in Hammer when Stark informed her that Hammer had lost his contract with the government, but she continued the interview anyway, and Hammer insisted that he and Stark had a close friendship as well as a rivalry. When Stark was shown on television commandeering a race car to join the race, Everhart told Hammer that she needed to make a phone call to her editor, leaving him alone at their table while she pursued this story.Iron Man 2 Working for WHiH World News Reporting on the Avengers ]] Some time later, Everhart left Vanity Fair and found employment with WHiH World News. During this time, she reported on the aftermath of the Avengers' recent Battle of Sokovia as well as commenting on Scott Lang's release from prison. She would later interview Lang a day before his release, discussing his heist on Vistacorp and his intentions behind it.WHIH Newsfront Promo ]] Everhart later talked about the issue of more government control and transparency on the super-powered citizens, regarding the recent conflict in Sokovia. She then reported more details on the multi-million dollar robbery by the now convicted cyber-criminal, Scott Lang, in light of his upcoming release from prison. She also mentioned Lang's multiple claims against Vistacorp, stating that the company has been robbing their own clients for years, but Everhart remarked that an SEC investigation found no proof of his allegations.WHIH Newsfront Top Stories Interviewing Scott Lang ]] Everhart interviewed Scott Lang, a day before his release from San Quentin State Prison. They discussed the reason behind his heist; however, Lang felt that Everhart was being unfair to him, due to Vistacorp being one of the financial backers of the news station. His animosity towards the remarks made by the news anchor resulted in him getting tased.WHIH EXCLUSIVE: Scott Lang Interview Discussion of Regulation To be added Interviewing President Ellis To be added Personality Christine Everhart is a dedicated reporter and news anchor with profound journalistic knowledge and good communication skills. During her time as a reporter, she even kept a handheld recorder on her at all times in case an interesting story appeared. Although affable as per her job requirements, Everhart possesses a sharp tongue and will not hide her bias from anyone, including her interviewees. When she interviewed Tony Stark, she initially took a neutral approach, but expressed her disdain for Stark's views when he demonstrated blatant favoritism for weapons. Years later, Everhart developed a more conservative viewpoint which she expresses during her newscasts for WHiH World News. Everhart seems to be against super heroes and their unregulated actions, though she does acknowledge that they have assisted humanity. Scott Lang, though not yet a costumed hero, was so irritated by Everhart's unapologetic conservatism that he had to be tased by a prison security guard. Relationships Allies *Tony Stark/Iron Man † - Interviewee and One-Night Stand *Pepper Potts *Happy Hogan *Justin Hammer - Interviewee *WHiH World News - Colleagues **Will Adams - Friend **Jackson Norris *President Matthew Ellis - Interviewee Enemies *Ten Rings *Scott Lang - Interviewee Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Christine Everhart is a reporter for the Daily Bugle, the same newspaper where Ben Urich and Peter Parker work. *Everhart's journalist credentials secure her invitations to major social and news events. References External Links * * Category:Iron Man (film) Characters Category:Iron Man 2 Characters Category:WHiH Newsfront (web series) Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Journalists Category:WHiH World News Employees Category:Brown University Students Category:Vanity Fair Employees